destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Taken King (Expansion)
The Taken King is a downloadable content (DLC) expansion pack for Destiny. It will be released on September 15, 2015. The Dark Below and House of Wolves are required to play. Editions Digital Download The digital download edition of The Taken King can be purchased for $39.99 and is intended for players who already own Destiny, The Dark Below, and House of Wolves. This edition includes: *''The Taken King'' *Year 1 VIP Rewards **Exclusive Sparrow **Exclusive shader **Founder's Fortune emblem Legendary Edition The Legendary Edition can be purchased for $59.99 and includes: *''The Taken King'' *''Destiny'' *Expansion I: The Dark Below *Expansion II: House of Wolves Collector's Edition The Collector's Edition can be purchased for $79.99 and includes: *''The Taken King'' *''Destiny'' *Expansion I: The Dark Below *Expansion II: House of Wolves *Collector's Edition Steelbook Case *Weapons Pack *Collector's Edition Digital Content: **Three class-specific emotes **Three armor shaders **Three exotic class items with XP bonuses *Cayde-6's intel cache: **Modified Treasure Island book with intro letter from Cayde-6 **Cayde-6's Personal Notes and Illustrations **Collection of Relics and Artifacts **Strange Coin replica Digital Collection's Edition The Digital Collector's Edition can be purchased for $79.99 and includes: *''The Taken King'' *''Destiny'' *Expansion I: The Dark Below *Expansion II: House of Wolves *Weapons Pack *Collector's Edition Digital Content: **Three class-specific emotes **Three armor shaders **Three exotic class items with XP bonuses Pre-order Bonuses *Suros Arsenal Package Plot The Vanguard intercepts a Cabal distress signal on Phobos and sends Guardians to investigate. Eventually, they find that Oryx leads an army called the Taken to destroy the Guardians in revenge for killing his son, Crota, and to consume the Solar System. The Vanguard realizes that they are not powerful enough to stop Oryx and sends the Guardians on a quest to rediscover some of the lost powers of their forebearers. Content Locations *Dreadnaught Story Missions *The Coming War Strikes *Echo Chamber Raids *Dreadnaught Raid Crucible Maps *Bannerfall *Crossroads *Frontier *Sector 618 Crucible Playlists *Mayhem *Rift Subclasses *Nightstalker (Hunter) *Stormcaller (Warlock) *Sunbreaker (Titan) Trivia *Specially-marked cans of Red Bull come with a code that can be redeemed for one Focused Light and access to an exclusive quest in The Taken King. Codes can be redeemed here. Videos Official Destiny The Taken King E3 Reveal Trailer Destiny The Taken King ViDoc - No Legend Is Safe Destiny The Taken King Multiplayer Gameplay - IGN Live E3 2015 Gallery Story Story A TTK-Story-A.png TTK-Story-A-1.png TTK-Story-A-2.png TTK-Story-A-3.png TTK-Story-A-4.png TTK-Story-A-5.png TTK-Story-A-6.png TTK-Story-A-7.png TTK-Story-A-8.png TTK-Story-A-Environment.png TTK-Story-A-Heroic.png TTK-Story-A-Heroic-1.png TTK-Story-A-Heroic-2.png Story B TTK-Story-B.png TTK-Story-B-1.png TTK-Story-B-2.png TTK-Story-B-3.png TTK-Story-B-4.png TTK-Story-B-5.png TTK-Story-B-6.png TTK-Story-B-7.png TTK-Story-B-8.png TTK-Story-B-Environment.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-1.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-2.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-3.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-4.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-5.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-6.png TTK-Story-B-Environment-7.png TTK-Story-B-Heroic.png TTK-Story-B-Heroic-1.png Story C TTK-Story-C.png TTK-Story-C-1.png TTK-Story-C-2.png TTK-Story-C-3.png TTK-Story-C-4.png TTK-Story-C-5.png TTK-Story-C-Environment.png TTK-Story-C-Environment-1.png TTK-Story-C-Environment-2.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-1.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-2.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-3.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-4.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-5.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-6.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-7.png Crucible Crucible A TTK-Crucible-A.png TTK-Crucible-A-1.png TTK-Crucible-A-2.png TTK-Crucible-A-3.png TTK-Crucible-A-4.png TTK-Crucible-A-6.png TTK-Crucible-A-8.png TTK-Crucible-A-Heroic.png TTK-Crucible-A-Heroic-2.png TTK-Crucible-A-Heroic-1.png Crucible B TTK-Crucible-B.png TTK-Crucible-B-Environment.png TTK-Crucible-B-Environment-1.png TTK-Crucible-B-Environment-2.png TTK-Crucible-B-Environment-3.png TTK-Crucible-B-Heroic.png TTK-Crucible-B-Heroic-1.png TTK-Crucible-B-Heroic-2.png TTK-Crucible-B-Heroic-3.png TTK-Crucible-B-Heroic-4.png Crucible C TTK-Crucible-C.png TTK-Crucible-C-1.png TTK-Crucible-C-2.png TTK-Crucible-C-3.png TTK-Crucible-C-4.png TTK-Crucible-C-5.png TTK-Crucible-C-6.png TTK-Crucible-C-Environment.png TTK-Crucible-C-Environment-1.png TTK-Crucible-C-Environment-2.png TTK-Crucible-C-Environment-3.png TTK-Crucible-C-Heroic.png Gear Hunter TTK-Hunter-Back.png|Back TTK-Hunter-Female-Chest.png|Female chest TTK-Hunter-Female-Helm.png|Female helm TTK-Hunter-Male-Chest.png|Male chest TTK-Hunter-Male-Helm.png|Male helm TTK-Hunter-Male-Chest-NM.png|Male helm (NM) Titan TTK-Titan-Female-Chest-FWC.png|Female chest (FWC) TTK-Titan-Female-Gauntlets-FWC.png|Female gauntlets (FWC) TTK-Titan-Female-Chest-NM.png|Female chest (NM) TTK-Titan-Female-Legs-NM.png|Female legs (NM) TTK-Titan-Male-Chest.png|Male chest TTK-Titan-Male-Helm.png|Male helm TTK-Titan-Male-Chest-DO.png|Male chest (DO) TTK-Titan-Male-Legs-DO.png|Male legs (DO) TTK-Titan-Male-Legs-FWC.png|Male legs (FWC) Warlock TTK-Warlock-Female-Chest-DO.png|Female chest (DO) TTK-Warlock-Female-Gauntlets-DO.png|Female gauntlets (DO) TTK-Warlock-Female-Helm-FWC.png|Female helm (FWC) TTK-Warlock-Male-Helm.png|Male helm TTK-Warlock-Male-Chest.png|Male chest TTK-Warlock-Male-Chest-NM.png|Male chest (NM) TTK-Warlock-Male-Gauntlets-NM.png|Male gauntlets (NM) TTK-Warlock-Helm.png|Helm TTK-Warlock-Male.png|Gauntlets Weapons TTK-Hand-Cannon.png|Hand Cannon TTK-Iron-Banner.png|Iron Banner TTK-Rifle.png|Rifle TTK-Rifle-1.png|Rifle 2 TTK-Rifle-2.png|Rifle 3 TTK-Rocket-Launcher.png|Rocket Launcher Logos TTK-Logo-Dark.png|Dark logo TTK-Logo-Light.png|Light logo References ru:The Taken King Category:The Taken King Category:Navigation/Games